


Tunnel of Love

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: Smut prompt: if we get caught, I'm blaming you.





	Tunnel of Love

He sits astride her, ass heavy on her thighs, cock rigid over her abdomen. In the darkness, illuminated only by the occasional light, she sees his head shining, straining. Her breasts throb with anticipation, aching pleasure coursing through the veins there so that her nipples tighten and twitch. His knees bracket her hips and he’s riding her. She’s aware of his balls, their coarse hair, chafing against her pubic bone, but on the crest of each of his bucking movements her bikini bottoms slip and his balls push against her clit. Clamping her fingers over his cock she makes a tunnel for him and he grunts.

“Fuck, Scully.” He growls it low enough and the incidental soundtrack playing covers their noises.

His cock slides against the pads of her index and middle digits. It slips and judders back and forth as he thrusts with more intensity. He shifts, falling forward so his hands land outside her arms. Her breasts are hot in her hands as she pushes them together to create a welcome crevice for him. Her bikini top slips around her neck, a chain of evidence, she thinks, biting back the impulse to giggle.

“You want this?” he asks, squaring himself now, pushing his hips further forward so the tip of his cock rests between her collar bones. He leaves a trail of precum and she wants to reach up to touch the wetness, taste its salty thickness, but Mulder’s thrusts are ramping up and her hips rock back and forth to match his rhythm.

There’s a slapping sound accompanying their actions. She tastes chlorine. “If we get caught, I’m blaming you.” Her voice is constricted by his weight and it lends a layer of desperation to her words.

Although, desperation is about the only way she feels right now. Damp plastic flooring digging into her shoulder-blades, feet pushing against the sides of the small boat. A carnival ride, The Tunnel of Love, a dare, a quick titty-fuck, he said. You won’t even have to get naked, he said. Lucky the ride is half empty. Lucky the other riders aren’t as desperate as they are. Lucky he’s about ready to come.

“I take full responsibility,” is his response and she squeezes to tighten the tunnel for him. There’s a flash of light, a guttural scream and she can’t tell if it’s the soundtrack for the ride or Mulder’s climax, but he slackens off her and scrambles to pull up his board shorts as the exit tunnel lets the daylight seep back over them. She pulls a towel around her shoulders as his cum slips south. He pulls her to him and chuckles into her neck.

“Back in the day these rides provided a degree of privacy and the scary noises and scenes offered a socially acceptable excuse for physical contact at a time when public affection or even holding hands was considered inappropriate.”

The ride operator helps the couple out a few cars ahead of them as their own car trundles further into the open. “Somehow you always manage to take physical contact a degree or three too far, Mulder.”

Sun strikes her skin and she feels the sticky evidence on her chest start to dry and crust. The operator stops their car and Mulder helps Scully out.

“Sir, Madam. I trust you had a good time.”

“The best,” Mulder says, his fingers digging into the soft skin on her shoulder. “Kept my girl on edge all the way round.”

The operator nods and grins. “If you want to collect your photographs, they’ll be available in about five minutes. Hand in this coupon at the counter.”

His grip tightens even more and she leans up to his ear. “I fucking hate you sometimes, Mulder.”

He lowers his arm to her waist and then lower, to pat her ass. His breath is hot on her neck. “Better go and collect the evidence,” he says. “Then you can spank me for being so naughty.”


End file.
